hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Quasimodo Wilson
Quasimodo Wilson is the main antagonist of Hotel Transylvania. He is the former gourmet chef at Hotel Transylvania. He has a pet rat named Esmeralda.'' He searches humans for cooking with all costs and Dracula can hardly stop his persistence. Biography Hotel Transylvania He was first seen with Dracula, who is about to hide a human, Jonathan Loughran. Dracula claimed that there were no humans around. He complained to Quasimodo that he needed spleens in blankets instead of the dish that was already made (which was Deviled Lizard Fingers). Quasimodo also frequently acted mean against his sidekick, but treated Esmeralda, his pet rat, nicely. The same thing happens when everyone was near the pool. Later, after Dracula and Jonathan experienced real fun by jumping through floating tables, Quasimodo kidnapped Jonathan while knowing he was a human the whole time. He was pursued by several knights, only to give them the slip and headed to the kitchen. He tried to rotisserie him, but was interrupted by Dracula. He dared Jonathan to scare Esmeralda to prove he wasn't human, which failed and proved otherwise. Dracula had Quasimodo paralyzed by magic. After the duo left, his sidekick had revenge by making him stuck picking his nose. At Mavis' party, Quasimodo and Esmeralda crashed in to expose Jonathan in front of everybody. He couldn't speak perfectly due to being paralized, but The Fly knew how to speak frozen and translated for everyone. This causes everyone to panic and ruined everything. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. Physical Appearance Quasimodo has fair skin, yellow eyes, grey hair, and a big nose. He wears a chef uniform with green stockings and brown shoes. Trivia *He's played by Jon Lovitz who's known for his roles for Artie Ziff from The Simpsons, Calico from the first Cats & Dogs film from 2001, and the Jay Sherman from The Critic. *Quasi becomes the De Facto villain of the story by wanting to cook Jonathan once Esmeralda the rat sniffs him out explains Michelle Ramio Kouyate, President of Production Sony Pictures Animation. *Strangely in the original Victor Hugo novel, ''The Hunchback of Notre-Dame, Quasimodo is not a monster, rather a deformed human. *Despite his apparance, Quasimodo Wilson is likely not a human; he exhibited speed, agility and strength far beyond those of humans, as well as extremely keen sense of smell. *Throughout the film he incorrectly pronounces the name of his pet rat Esmeralda; "Esmerelda". *Quasimodo is shown to be highly abusive to the gargoyles, even seeming to consider them stupid; he beats one of them whenever Dracula comments on the food. One later takes advantage of his frozen state. *Quasimodo and his pet rat Esmeralda are not mentioned or seen in the entire second film but returns reformed in the Hotel Transylvania 2 The Game *Quasimodo is similar to Chef Skinner from Ratatouille: Both are evil chefs, have French accents and despise heroes, as Chef Skinner despises Remy and Quasimodo despises Jonathan and they both capture the heroes and try to kill them. We know that Chef Skinner is the main antagonist of his film: Ratatouille and that Quasimodo is the main antagonist of his film: Hotel Transylvania. *It is unknown what happens to him after the event of the first film, but it is possible that Dracula fired him and replaced him with another chef. *He is the only villain so far, driven by passion, rather than malice. Gallery Quasimodo Johnny Drac.jpg Quasimodo Esmeralda Social Game.jpg Mkt010_Quasi1.png|''A Human.'' QuasiKitchen.jpg FrozenQuasimodo.jpg|Frozen Quasimodo Quasi and Fly.png|Quasimodo with the Fly. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7434.jpg hotel_transylvania_licking_at_quasimodo_by_lickried-d5uxmye.png|Quasimodo being licked by the Werewolf Kids while frozen hotel_transylvania_credits_quasimodo_by_lickried-d5ugpra.png|2d Quasimodo. char_81364.jpg|Quasimodo face closeup Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Hotel Staff Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:One-Time Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recuring Characters